dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Delete (episode)
Delete (デリート, Derīto) is the 56th episode in the D.Gray-man anime series. Short Summary After Suman Dark's death, Allen Walker is approached by the Noah, Tyki Mikk. He tells Allen about his powers and the powers of the Teez. After which he destroys Allen's Innocence and leaves him for dead with a hole in his heart. Meanwhile Lavi manages to destroy the remaining Akuma, and Lenalee searches for Suman and Allen. Long Summary Allen observes a swarm of Teez consume what's left of Suman's body. Remembering Suman's wish of seeing his family, Allen grasps the Teez and rips them off shouting at them to stop. However, his arm chips off and he's rendered immobile for a moment by the pain. A few seconds later, the swarm of Teez leave Suman's body and float above Allen before flying down to him. Tyki's voice echos from the darkness, calling out the Teez. The swarms of Teez fly straight into his palms as a larger and evolved version of the Teez emerge from his palm. Allen envisions a flashback of Tyki through Suman's memories that flew through his head. He deduces that this was the Noah that nearly killed Suman. Allen attempts to activate his innocence, but the green cross on the back of his left hand cracks. Allen screams out in pain as Tyki observes him wondering where he's seen him before. Then he remembers that they've played in poker on the train as Allen cheated. Because Allen isn't able to run away, Tyki sits down and explains what happened to Suman. The nature of his cannibal golems, Teez, which were created by The Earl of Millennium eat humans. Through their consumption of humans, they're able to reproduce and grow. Tyki then demonstrates his actual power by piercing Allen's chest with ease. He explains that ability to go through anything as well as choosing what to touch. Tyki reveals his preference for having the Teez kill his targets by eating one of their organs rather than getting his hand dirty. Tyki lists all his kills, but the death of General Yeegar triggers Allen to slap him with his innocence. Tyki is forced from Allen's body from the hit. He retaliates by cracking Allen's wrist and commenting on how he hadn't expected Allen to have that much remaining power. Meanwhile, Lenalee attempts to search for Allen with nervousness spreading through her. She fails to find him. Back with Allen, Tyki asks Allen about his identity. Cell Roron confirms that he is Allen and repeats over and over to "delete" him. Then, Tyki tears off Allen's innocence and informs him that the Noah Family also has the ability to destroy innocence like the Earl. Tyki approaches Allen's innocence and destroys it hoping that it would be the heart while Allen watches on. Pleadingly, he asks Tyki to stop over and over again. Tyki turns his head to see whether Suman's innocence is destroyed after Allen's shatters to dust, but Suman's innocence still glows next to Allen's head. Allen asks for Tim to take Suman's innocence despite Tim's reluctance. Tim takes it and flies off into the sky. Tyki orders the swarm of akuma nearby to take down Timcanpy. At the same time, the battle at the port has finished and the wounded crew of the ship are now recovering. Lenalee arrives and asks for Lavi's help. Tyki wants Allen to experience a painful death because he is a courageous exorcist, so he asks Teez to rip a hole within Allen's heart. Tyki takes a button off of his coat jacket with Allen's name on it. Strands of light from dawn spread through the bamboo forest as Tyki spreads the card pack he gave Allen all over his body. Characters Navigation Category:Episodes